pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Frog Requests Forum
Use this forum to request frogs from other members. Tips for Requesting Frogs *If it's your first request, read all of the section below, How To: Insert A Row. *General breed requests are more likely to be filled in a timely manner (e.g., request "any Corona'"' instead of a "White Viola Corona"). *It's best to have free space in your mailbox when awaiting a gift, but don't worry if your mailbox is full when you click to accept a gift – it will be offered again at a later time. If in a hurry, make space in your mailbox, restart your device, and re-open your Pocket Frogs Application – you will be offered the gift. *It may be best to request some frogs on a breed specific forum. ** Forum:Chroma Requests Forum - For Chroma requests ** Forum:If you need a Tribus... - For Tribus requests ** Forum:WallyRuss will give you a free lanterna - For Lanterna requests ** Forum:I have Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo for trade! - For Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo ** Promotional Frogs trade - For other Promotional Frog Requests ** Scenery for free! - for scenery requests ** Free Serpentis, Dextera, Or Marinus!- For Serpentis, Dextera and Marinus request ** Froglanthropist - A special page created to recognize generous members; requesters can recommend who they deem deserves to be recognized ** Forum:Free frog forums- Including Lanterna! - for frogs from level 1-12 ** Forum:Marinus, Dextera and Ludo Frog Requests - for Marinus, Dextera, and Ludo requests. **http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Frog_Giveaways;_From_ej12hero - for frog giveaways from level 1-13 ** Sol Train: Free Sols From BlueWater27- for Sol giveaway drawings by BlueWater27 and others ** Promotional Frog Giveaway - lady4jane gives away Dextera ** If someone adds you on Plus but can't see you to send the frogs: * ** Add them back. ** If that doesn't work, try leaving PocketFrogs open so the system registers that you have it. ** This is generally only an issue with Mobage accounts (Android version). ** If the sender can't view your frogs then it seems any gifts sent will not be received (on Android) How to Insert a Request Fill out the form below to make a request. *1. Click on Edit below, next to Modify Frog Request Table. 2. In the edit view, right click on the bottom row. Go to Row -> Insert Row After 3. Fill in your +Plus ID, Frog Request, Frogs to be traded, and any Requester Comments). ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, as this signifies a completed request. Senders, please don't leave a date until all frogs in the request have been sent. 4. When finished entering your information, click 'Publish'. Modify Frog Request Table Use the EDIT button next to the header above. Please note that the format has changed on this page. Please do not change the table properties (width, etc). Simply add a new row to the bottom of the list to add a new request. PLEASE READ: If your typing makes the table's width longer, simply add a hyphen - in the middle of the long word. People will still understand you and we can all read the entire table without having to click edit. :) Also, please, please, don't forget the spacing, cause that too makes the table wider. Thank you, and continue to enjoy generosity from all the awesome people here that give! :P Most recent requests are at the BOTTOM. Please fill requests at the top first. This list is cleaned on a regular basis. ---- Ej12hero (Would it make sense to put new requests at the top? It seems kinda pointless to scroll through all the old requests, especially since they get filled pretty quickly) --RyanAlan Editing only possible in source mode. Some "complex code" was inserted in the form somehow. --bluemetal09 April 17th 7:41PM EST Aahh!! How do we fix it? I don't know how to edit in source mode!? {C}BEEP! now i can't use frog request table! IT'S STUCK ON SOURCE MODE!!!!!!-awesomerjs p.s. do you think we could fix the complex code or fix the table? I bet we can if we work together!!! Source mode is not that difficult, guys. It looks intimidating but it's really not. But I will investigate it. I am fairly certain it is due to the table styling. Not actually "complex," but something like that can force editing into source. I'll dig into the page history and see what happened. 20:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Edit; I fixed it. Someone stuck in some image files into the table's coding itself with nowiki tags, and that was forcing the page into source mode. Should be good now. In the future if something goes wonky with the table, feel free to leave me a message on my talk page and I'll look into it. 20:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) YAY! All fixed. Thanks a million Tatzelwyrm! And I know it's not that hard to use code but I don't have anyone to tell me how it works so I can't do it plus I think I'll like always stuff it up somehow and not know why which would leave me feeling really annoyed and confused! :P Thanks again. :) ----